Locked Away
by HR always live on
Summary: Another multi chapter fic with a very vague plot. Just an excuse for some HR drama and eventual fluffiness. Set around S8. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fic from me, and the updates are going to be slower for this one, as it isn't already written. Also the plot is paper thin, and really this is going to be an excuse to have Harry and Ruth locked in a room together. Set roughly in S8.**

* * *

"So, tell me," Harry said to the meeting room at large. Ros turned on the screen and began talking about the drugs runner that was using the UK as a stopping point from South America, before shipping the drugs to Malawi, to be swapped for guns, which would later find their way back into the UK. Technically it was six's remit, but their home terrorists had been unusually quiet, so Harry had agreed to take on some of their case load, as long as it meant his officers didn't need to leave the country.

"So, this is Frank Chambers. Sixty one, retired and rumoured to be at the centre of the drugs ring," Ros said, bringing his picture up on screen. "He made a lot of money working in the corporate sector, but his wife, and his two mistresses have expensive tastes. It seems that he's doing this for the money rather than any ideological reasons. But we need to catch him in the act, and we need to know who his contacts are, who deals with the other end in Malawi."

"Great," Harry said. "So we're going to have to go in aren't we?" It was the obvious solution.

"Yes," Lucas said, taking over. "Six had a cover already set up before they became swamped. This is Jonathan Golding, a business man who wants a piece of the action and is meeting with Chambers to discuss adding heroine to the drugs run. For a slice of the profit of course." Harry looked at the man in question and sighed. It would be him, and he knew it. He was closest to the mans age and stature. Harry was going to have to go undercover. He sighed deeply, just realising that Lucas was still speaking. "Now, the two have never met but Chambers has invited Golding to his mansion in Bedfordshire for a week to discuss business."

"A week?" Harry asked. "That seems like an awfully long time."

"Well," Lucas said darkly with a shrug. "It seems like it's going to involve some r and r, as Golding's mistress was invited too and Chambers' wife is in the south of France for the next month."

"Perfect," Harry said, and the sarcasm was very clear. "So this meeting is a mixture of business and pleasure?"

"Yes," Ros said succinctly. "Golding is in six's custody, but no one knows where he vanished to. People in Egypt think he's here in England, and his English friends think he's still in Egypt.

"So I'm taking his place," Harry said. Suddenly everyone found the wood grain of the table highly interesting and Harry knew he'd forgotten something. The mistress. "And I'm guessing I'm not going alone."

"Well…" Lucas said, looking uncomfortable. He didn't finish and Ros sighed with impatience.

"We think Ruth would be a very good suggestion," Ros said.

"Me?" Ruth asked blankly, speaking up for the first time. "Why me?"

"Well, Marianne is brunette…"

"Oh, so pick me of course," Ruth said sarcastically. "The one who isn't a field agent, just on the basis of the colour of my hair. That makes sense!"

"It's not just that," Ros said. "We need someone to send the information to while you're on site, and it'll be encrypted. We need someone who has your talent for digging."

"Oh that's a pathetic excuse," Ruth said. "I don't want to listen to this anymore." Ruth left the room, leaving everyone else highly uncomfortable.

"Ros I'd like a word," Harry said, his tone silkily threatening. She seemed unperturbed, but everyone else ran for the exit. "Did you have to spring that on both of us like that?"

"It's an operation Harry," Ros said simply. "Are things between you and Ruth anything other than professional?"

"Rosalind," he said warningly.

"It's a job," she said. "And honestly, you being with Ruth would be believable to Chambers. Because there is clearly something between the pair of you. It will be believable," Ros said gently.

Harry did nothing but glower. He didn't discuss his personal relationship with Ruth at the best of times. But it seemed Ros wasn't finished. "Ruth is intelligent, and we need someone like her in the house. You're a brilliant undercover officer Harry, but her brilliance in a different way is necessary. Look, you're more than welcome to have a look through the undercover operatives we have on the books, and take your pick. But be honest Harry, if you had to be stuck in a country mansion for a week, who would you rather be with you?"

Harry hated to admit it, but she had a point. "I wish you hadn't sprung it on both Ruth and myself. That was tasteless."

"Well, maybe," Ros said. "You need to talk to her. Someone with her talents does need to be with you, and we both know she's the best."

"Ros, keep your nose out of my relationship," Harry said firmly. "What happens between Ruth and myself is none of your business."

"Understood," Ros said. "Talk to her though. You never know." With that Ros flounced out of the room, leaving Harry alone. He did need to speak to Ruth, that much was clear.

Walking back onto the grid, he stopped behind her desk. "A word in my office," he said. Then realising that might be too harsh, he added. "Please."

She looked at him, realising he was actually asking her rather than demanding it of her and nodded. She followed him, feeling peoples eyes on her back until they walked through to his office and the door mercifully closed. "Harry?"

"I did not arrange that little floor show," Harry said, sitting down. He nodded at her to do the same and she did. "I had no idea what Ros and Lucas had cooked up, nor what they were suggesting."

"I know," she said quietly. "I could tell from the look on your face."

"I… well, I have to go to see Chambers," he said. "We need someone there, and I'm the best physical fit. I'd like you to accompany me, but if you don't want to, that's fine. I'll pilfer someone from section A."

She smiled at him, a tight forced smile and he knew she was thinking it through. Thinking over every angle. He stayed silent, knowing she was debating it, and he was pleased. It meant it wasn't a straight no. "Do you actually need me there?" she asked. "To do my job, to get the analysis done?"

"I need someone with me, and I need someone who is more competent with computers than I am," he said. "Would it require someone of your brilliance? Probably not. But I… I'd like you to come with me," he admitted. "I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else. It would feel less like a chore if I had the pleasure of your company."

She smiled, a soft genuine Ruth smile at him. "Okay," she said without pausing to examine the ramifications of that sentence. After all, it was exactly what she wanted to do. For once she was listening to her heart, not her brain. "I'll go with you then."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes," she said. "I'll tell Tariq. Get him to prepare my legend."

"Okay," Harry said. "That'd be good, but you have to stick to Marianne… whatever her name is. The details have to work with that one."

"Of course," she said, all business now. "When do we leave?"

"Friday morning," he said.

"The day after tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Golding is expected then. Is that… okay?"

"Yes," she said, privately thinking she had to buy some more clothes. If she was going undercover as Harry's mistress… Jonathan Golding's mistress, she reminded herself, she needed something more flattering than the dowdy and office related outfits she normally wore. Because no one would look at her and believe that Harry would be having an affair with her. New clothes were a must. She wasn't doing it to impress Harry, of course not. It was purely work related. And she might even be able to get it on her expense account. It was for an operation after all.

* * *

"Tariq, can you arrange a legend for me in the name of Marianne Glover please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, seeming flustered but hiding his surprise well. "It'll be ready with Harry's in an hour or two."

"Great." Ruth sat down behind her desk and she could feel Jo's eyes boring into the back of her head. "What?"

"So you're going to Chambers house then?"

"Yes," Ruth said. "It's work related," she added.

"Of course," Jo said, her lips twitching. "I never expected anything else." Ruth nodded, but she knew damn well what everyone would be saying. No Ruth, don't listen. Your own feelings are more important. And she wanted to go. Did it matter what anyone else said?

* * *

**More soon. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ruth took the morning off, after explaining to Harry that she needed to go shopping. She was embarrassed about using work time to do personal stuff, but she kept reminding herself it was for operational purposes. Which didn't explain why she found herself lingering in the lingerie section, looking at the array of underwear and wondering which colour Harry would like her in best. No, it couldn't explain that at all.

She knew it was irrational, and most likely Harry would never see them, but… it couldn't hurt to be prepared could it? And she'd be mortified if they did get that far and all she had on were her boring plain knickers.

She found a black lace bra which she really liked the look of and carefully went through the rack. It was almost as if she were afraid of anyone seeing her buying underwear. Which was ridiculous. She was at perfect liberty to buy whatever she wanted. Of course she was. She found her size and saw an attached thong with it. Touching the flimsy material she shook her head. No, this wasn't something Ruth would wear. A bit of black elastic? But she wasn't going to be Ruth was she? She was going to be Marianne Glover. Ruth bit her lip, and after a moments hesitation she picked up that style in four different colours and took the underwear to the counter.

* * *

That night she was packing, and memorising all the information on her legend, two things which weren't conducive to each other. On top of that, her phone rang. She wedged it in between her shoulder and ear. "Yes?"

"Hi Ruth, it's Harry," he said, his voice sounding both a little strained and a little… what? She couldn't quite define it.

"Oh. Hi," she said.

"I've caught you at a bad time," he said.

"No, I'm packing," she said. "And teaching my memory that I'm Marianne Glover. It's coming along slowly."

"For a woman of your capabilities, I can hardly believe that." She blushed at the compliment. Inside her case were the new outfits she'd bought, everything that she'd feel comfortable wearing but just a little more… well, a little more. Ruth reached the shopping bag that held her new underwear and her fingers traced over the lace lightly. "Ruth, are you there?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said. "Sorry, I was miles away."

"You should sleep," he said, lightly chastising her.

"I'll pack first, then sleep," she said. "What did you want?"

"Hmm?"

"You called me," she said.

"Ah, yes," he said, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "I did. I wanted to tell you that… if you really don't want to come, you don't have to. I mean it's an undercover operation, and I think I might have presumed too much. You're a desk officer after all. Not to negate your work, you're absolutely brilliant at what you do, I just…"

Ruth smiled at his rambling. He was nervous. God, Harry Pearce was nervous about going away with her for a week. The thought was flattering. "Harry, slow down," she said. "Our legends are all sorted and planned, you've left it to the last minute to ask about my feelings."

"I know," he said. "I've been selfish."

"Harry, this is a professional operation," she said slowly, even as she cut the price tags off of her newly acquired bra. "There is no reason I should be uncomfortable sharing a room with you, is there?"

"No," he said after a moment.

"Look, this is important and it needs to be done," she said. "If I was uncomfortable or was going to back out, I'd never have let my legend be arranged in the first place. I don't do things without thinking them through."

"Okay," he said. "I'll pick you up at nine then. For the drive up?"

"Perfect," she said.

"I'm… I'll be driving a rather… ostentatious car. After all, I'm meant to be Jonathan Golding and he's quite… flashy with his money."

"What car is it?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'll let you be… suitably surprised when I arrive," he said. She knew he wouldn't budge and she smiled into the phone. "Well, I should go."

"Yes, I'll see you in about ten hours," she said, looking at the clock.

"Looking forward to it." She put the phone down and finished packing, all the while thinking of Harry. She wondered what the week would hold. And she wasn't thinking about the case they were working on either.

* * *

In the morning Ruth ate breakfast, but she was wondering about Harry. She was both nervous, worried and excited. A very odd combination.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and she quickly answered it. Harry stood there, a dark jacket over a white shirt which was unbuttoned at the throat. The small patch of skin held her attention for longer than it should before her eyes reached his face. He was smiling. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said. "Let me grab my case." He ignored this, walking past her to pick it up himself. She smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour and then she saw the car.

"Wow."

"Yes," he said. "Apparently this was in Jonathan Golding's garage and we're making full use of it."

"Bloody hell."

"Well, when will I ever get the chance to drive an Aston Martin ever again?"

"Is that your excuse?" she asked, smiling at the look of eager anticipation on his face.

"Come on, you know what men are like with cars," he said, opening the passenger side door for her in a surprising gesture. She sat down and felt this his enthusiasm for the car wasn't as annoying as it maybe should have been.

"Good luck driving through London rush hour traffic with this," Ruth said as he sat in the drivers seat. He grinned as he started the car, and it was infectious.

"You look great," he said. She looked down at herself and shrugged. She was wearing a white blouse and a knee length skirt. Her legs were bare from the knee down and he'd never seen her showing so much flesh. Of course, sitting down in the car, he couldn't see much, but he had had an appreciative view of her calves as she walked to the car. He took another look at her, and then swallowed uncomfortably. She was wearing a black bra, which could be seen through the thin white shirt. Only just, but he could definitely see it. God, how was he going to control himself this week?

Ruth had seen him looking and she blushed a little. "I am meant to be undercover as a cheap tart," she said as a reminder.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to… look." He sighed for a moment. "Sorry. And I don't think Marianne Glover is cheap by any means." He nodded at the car in question and she laughed.

"True," she said. "Shall we rehearse our legends?"

Harry sighed, feeling them slip back into work mode, but he nodded in agreement.

* * *

**More soon. Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement for chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 3

They'd got out of London and were driving on remarkably quiet roads. The atmosphere inside the car was relaxed, but with a hint of nervousness for the operation they were about to undergo. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "A bit worried about what I'll have to do, but yes."

"You'll be fine," he said. "I'll be talking business, illegal and otherwise with Chambers while you either talk nonsense to his mistress, or feign illness and try to hack into his computer network. You're more than capable."

"You have faith in me," she said simply.

"Of course I do," he said, catching her eye. "I always have."

"Turn right here," she said quietly. Harry looked out of the windscreen and saw that he'd very nearly missed the entryway to Chambers mansion. He turned and saw some wrought iron gates. Harry was about to press the intercom, but the gates automatically opened.

"Ah, so we're being watched," Harry said quietly, as he went down the driveway. Ruth affixed a smile to her face, and he reached across to her and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay," he said. "Trust me."

She nodded and then took a deep breath as she saw Chambers coming out of his house, a smile on his face. Harry opened the car door and stood up, shaking hands with his host for the week. "Ah Jonathan, at last."

Harry smiled, keeping half an eye on Ruth all the time. "It's great to finally be here Frank," Harry said.

"And who is this beautiful lady with you?" he asked, nodding at Ruth.

"This is Marianne Glover," Harry said, keeping a hand on Ruth's arm tightly.

"Marianne, this is a business associate of mine, Frank Chambers."

"It's lovely to meet you," Ruth said as Frank shook her hand gently.

"And you," he said. "I'd introduce you to Holly, but she's occupied at present." Frank sighed, then shook his head. "Let me show you to your suite." They followed him for the tour of his mansion which was both large and impressive. He even had a swimming pool in the garden and a Jacuzzi as well.

"Here we are," Frank said. "I hope everything's to your liking, and I'll see you at dinner later?"

It was only one o'clock in the afternoon, so Harry frowned at that very slightly, and Frank chuckled. "I thought you might like to… have some time to **_rest_**," he added pointedly, his eyes flicking to Ruth, scanning over her body, and Harry caught his meaning at once. "There's no rush after all. Dinner's at seven, and make yourself at home." Frank Chambers left and Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked around the massive room.

"God, this is like a five star hotel," Ruth said. Harry put his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and she got the point. They hadn't checked for bugs yet. Harry opened his suitcase and quickly started scanning the room. It took a good ten minutes to do the whole room, including the en suite, but they were free. He nodded at her, indicating it was safe. "I've never stayed somewhere like this. It's so… luxurious, and opulent." She walked to the French windows and saw the balcony, already equipped with a bottle of iced champagne and two glasses.

"You haven't seen the bathroom yet," he said. Ruth looked at him for a moment and then walked through to the en suite. It was beautiful, including a large walk in shower with ten different settings and power jets, a free standing bath big enough for three people and a light switch with several settings, including candlelight which cast the room in a soft romantic glow. It was such a shame she and Harry were here for work.

"Clearly running arms and heroin is a profitable business," Harry said, coming behind her. Ruth suddenly felt her heart race because he was too close for comfort. She could even feel the heat of him behind her.

"I should… set up the computer," she said half heartedly, both wanting to break away from the contact and wishing she was brave enough to prolong it.

"Okay," he said. They walked back into the bedroom and Ruth kicked off her shoes. She was wearing heels which her feet were unaccustomed to and they ached. She took her laptop out of her suitcase and started to switch it on, sitting on the very large bed as she did so. It was a feather mattress she noticed, and very comfortable. Harry meanwhile had found the champagne on the side table in an ice bucket and brought it back to Ruth. "Want a glass of champagne?"

"We're working," she said, a slight note of disapproval in her voice.

"Yes," he said. "But business won't be discussed today. We're "settling in" as Frank put it," he said with raised eyebrows. "Go on, I hate drinking alone."

"One glass," she said with a smile. "Any more than that and I tend to lose my rationality. Champagne goes to my head."

"I'll remember that," he said, voice low and seductive and she blushed. She put her feet up on the bed, laying down with the laptop on her lap, propped up by pillows as Harry poured. He passed her one flute and she smiled.

"God, that's real champagne isn't it?" she said after taking a sip.

"A woman who can tell a real champagne from an imitation," Harry said quietly. "Very impressed."

She smiled back at him, connecting the computer to the grid and typing in the long string of pass codes. "I'm sure you have some hidden talents," she said, and she knew she was flirting. She couldn't help it. Harry made it so easy sometimes. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled charmingly.

"I do have hidden talents," he agreed quietly. Her lips twitched with amusement. He looked at her eyes for a long moment before backing up a step and finishing his glass in one. He poured himself a second and Ruth shook her head when he hovered it over the top of hers.

"No," she said. "We are here for work remember?"

"Ah yes," he said. "Work."

"Notorious drug dealer, shipping arms across all corners of the world?" Ruth suggested.

"Ah yes," Harry said. "That. Have you linked it up to the grid yet?"

"Yes," she said. "Now we wait."

"Absolutely," Harry said.

* * *

"You know that was a monumentally stupid thing to have done," Lucas was saying to both Jo and Ros.

"What was?" Ros asked with assumed innocence.

"Does Frank Chambers really need the section head and his analyst alone for a week up in the middle of nowhere?" Lucas asked. "Six have enough evidence to arrest him."

"Yes, but he isn't going anywhere," Jo pointed out. "He has no idea that we're on to him, and his passport is on the watch lists. He can't escape the country."

"Which begs the question, why are you sending Ruth and Harry there?" Lucas continued.

"You don't know," Jo said. "You weren't there three years ago when she had to leave him. It broke his heart."

"I didn't know he had one," Lucas said darkly.

"Look, they both want to be together," Jo said.

"Absolutely," Ros added with a little smirk. "And if they can't make it work when locked up in a house that looks like a hotel for a week and sharing the same bed, then they never will. We're just giving them a little…"

"Nudge in the right direction," Jo finished. Lucas rolled his eyes at the pair of them. Then he focused on Jo.

"This was your plan right?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But Ros instigated it. What could it hurt? If things become drastic over here, we'll pull them out. They could do with some time together. Away from these four walls."

Lucas shrugged. "If Harry finds out you did this on purpose, he'll kill you."

"That rather depends on how well things go with Ruth, don't you think?" Ros said with a smile.

"If they messed things up again, he'll be angry," Lucas warned.

"Ah well," Ros said. "Even those two can't fail when locked in a room together."

"I don't know," Jo said with her raised eyebrows perfectly suggestive. "They have history on their side. The "are we or aren't we", you know?" Ros said nothing but she walked off easily, a spring in her step.

* * *

**I know Ros is out of character here, but it was just too fun to write it this way. More soon and thank you for the reviews so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been shown the grounds by Chambers while Ruth rested. Or checked how things were progressing on the grid, which was more likely. She wasn't needed anywhere at the moment and she said she felt better if she were able to contact the grid at a moments notice. Harry tried to lead Chambers into discussing the heroin smuggling, but he wasn't biting. "Plenty of time to discuss that Jonathan. Just enjoy the weekend. We'll turn to business later." Harry couldn't do much but agree.

When he came back up to the hotel room he found Ruth asleep on the bed. She looked so peaceful that it was with a great reluctance that he shut the door, the click making her stir. "Mm?"

"Hi," he said.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to sleep," she said, sitting up. "I told you champagne goes straight to my head."

Harry smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He held her hand gently. "Dinner's in an hour," he said lightly.

"Great, I'm starving," she said. "Has he said anything?"

"No," Harry said. "He's told me to enjoy the weekend and discuss things on Monday."

"Great," she said with a sigh. "I'm just going to have a shower." Harry nodded and listened to her as she locked the bathroom, and he waited for the shower to start running. It did quite quickly and he lost himself in the moment, imagining the water running over Ruth's soft naked skin. It was a wonderful image to be lost with. It wasn't until the shower stopped running that he realised he'd done nothing except sit on the bed and listen. Listen and imagine about her naked skin.

"Snap out of it Pearce," he told himself.

"Snap out of what?" Ruth asked. He turned and saw her, and she was a vision. She was wrapped in a white fluffy dressing gown, her hair dripping onto her shoulders and her legs damp. He couldn't see the rest of her, but the immediacy of her hit him. All it would take would be four steps and a tug on the tie, holding the dressing gown shut, and then she'd be naked in his arms. No Harry, that's in your fantasies. Of course it wouldn't happen in real life and he'd be stupid to act on it.

"Sorry," he said. "Just talking to myself," he added. His eyes drifted over her neck and upper chest, the part revealed by what she wore. He couldn't help it. Ruth cleared her throat and he looked in her eyes again. "God I'm sorry. I'll just…" He turned away from her and was at the door when he realised he had nowhere to be. Ruth was smiling at him, pleased that she'd had this effect on him.

"Harry don't run away from me," she said quietly. He turned and faced her, unsure precisely what she meant by that. "Look, we both know why I'm here, and it has little to do with my skills as an analyst."

"Ruth…"

"Or have I completely misread the situation?" she asked. He simply looked at her, not knowing how to formulate the words to say how much he wanted her without scaring her off. Even this new bolder Ruth. "Oh. Okay," she said, blushing vividly red.

"No, Ruth wait," he said as she returned to the bathroom. She flicked the lock and he suddenly felt like a complete idiot. "Ruth, I didn't mean… you haven't misread it, I just…" she wasn't answering and Harry sighed heavily and from his very soul. "I just didn't know what to say."

He gave up for the time being, and got changed out of his crumpled shirt into a fresh one. He'd talk to her when she emerged, and make her see sense. See that he hadn't meant his silence in a bad way.

* * *

Ruth came out looking stunning. She wore a black dress which was simple but elegant, her arms on show. Her hair was still slightly damp and curling at the ends and she really did look breathtaking. She looked away from him, clearly embarrassed and he reached for her. He held one hand at her waist and she froze. "I was surprised by what you said," he said calmly. "I was so surprised that I was speechless, and you took that the wrong way. We never speak so plainly to each other."

She smiled at that. "No, we don't," she agreed.

"You have not misread the situation, I assure you," he said. "If I had to be here, I wanted to be here with you. Even though your talents are useful to the operation, it was you I wanted."

Her smile turned broader at this. "Really?"

"Yes," he said. Then he took a risk. He leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers. It was so gentle and quick it had no more pressure than a touch of fingertips. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want. God, he could just imagine the sexual harassment suit lying on his desk next week.

"Harry," she said, her voice carrying a note he'd never heard before and couldn't quite define. She grabbed his arm and held tightly, looking into his hazel eyes. "Just… don't move." He didn't. He wasn't even convinced he was breathing. She leaned closer and kissed him. Not a chaste kiss either. She flicked her tongue against him, and that was the moment when he responded. He opened his lips and the kiss was instantly ratcheted up several notches in passion. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he placed one hand carefully on the small of her back, the other stroking her hair.

They might have kept going had there not been a knock at the door. Ruth was tempted to ignore it, and judging from his enthusiasm, so was he. But then the door opened and their host, Frank Chambers came in, grinning at them with their arms around each other and their tongues down each others throats.

"Oh I see I'm interrupting," he said, the tone smarmy to the nth degree. "Just came to check if you were still joining us, or saving your energies for more enjoyable exploits?"

Harry could have punched him. Would have, had he not been on an operation. "We'll be down momentarily," Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Excellent." Frank smiled at Ruth. "Marianne, you are looking beautiful this evening." Ruth smiled at him, and Frank could sense his unwelcome intrusion and he left quite quickly.

"I locked that door," Harry said.

"So he's got a key," Ruth said with a sigh of disappointment. "We should go."

"Are we going to talk about… that? What just happened?"

"No," she said. "Why don't we just go with it? It happened, and that's it." He looked at her, beyond surprised at this casualness. "Enjoyable as it was. And no matter how much I might hope for a repeat."

"Okay," he said, holding onto that hope. "That sounds… ideal." Ruth's eyes flicked towards him for a moment before they left their room, locking it behind them.

* * *

**More soon, (I hope!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was dull," Ruth said, closing the door behind her.

"Really?" Harry asked as he moved a chair to the door, making doubly sure no one could get in. He'd actually found Frank to be relatively good and intelligent company, with just the minor off putting fact that he was a terrorist. Ruth grabbed a tissue before replying, removing her lipstick which she hated. She used it for her legend, but she hated the red smear on her face, so she wanted to remove it as soon as possible.

"I could feel my brain cells dying off as I tried to engage that bimbo in conversation," she replied.

"She's not that bad."

"Really?" Ruth said. "She's a blonde airhead with no substance about her. And her boobs are as full of air as her head."

"Ouch," Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh come on, did you think she provided startling insight to all of the discussion topics?" Ruth asked sweetly.

"Granted she seems like someone you're surprised has learnt to read, but be nice," Harry said.

"Now who's being catty?" she said. He smiled at her as she bent her head to remove her earrings. She caught his eye and smiled. He was watching in her in an almost… was it a lustful way? Well, a girl could hope. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I was wondering if another kiss was on the cards," he said. Ruth knew he'd drunk a bit of whisky, because normally he wouldn't be that straight forward and blunt with her, but she appreciated the honesty. She took off her minimal jewellery and when she looked up, she found him right behind her. A moment later his hands snuck around her waist, and she could feel the warmth of his palms through the material. To have that on her bare naked skin would be amazing. Maybe if she hadn't been so afraid and she hadn't run away from Harry at every opportunity, she might have had it sooner.

He kissed her neck for a moment, his soft lips brushing across her skin and she shivered. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she said. Never her sub consciousness was screaming at her. Never let him go. She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. All too soon it came to an end, Harry backing away from her with a breathless "no."

She looked at his flushed face and realised how worked up he was getting and she felt a little proud of herself. "We shouldn't," he said. "Not here and not now."

Ruth knew he had a point and as much as she didn't want to admit it. They were undercover and needed to keep their wits about them, speaking of which… "We haven't…" Ruth pointed around the room in a vague way.

Harry got the point immediately. He reached into his case and got the scanner and started on the room. The room was clean, except for the bedside lamp. The scanner started flashing and they both looked at each other. A bug was here, listening to them. What had they said? Ruth ran the conversation back in her mind and she didn't think she'd said anything damaging. But what now?

If they removed it, it would be clear that they were spies and Frank Chambers was being watched. If they didn't remove it, everything they said would be being monitored. How could they get rid of it?

He saw the moment it happened. Ruth's eyes lit up with an idea. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear as quietly as possible. "I have an idea. Just… go with it." Harry shivered as her breath rushed over his skin, but he nodded. Then she kissed him deeply. He hid his surprise well, and responded to the embrace with passion. Ruth's palms were on his chest, pushing him backwards towards the bedroom lamp and he understood what she was doing. He felt a brief stab of disappointment for the reason she was doing this, but he decided to just enjoy the moment. She sighed and moaned into his mouth and Harry could feel his body responding to her.

His body hit the table and made sure to push the lamp onto the floor. Ruth let out a very un Ruth like giggle as she stepped on the small black bug on the floor and ground it into the carpet, making sure it broke under her heel. "Oh, look what we've done!" She dropped her hands from him and he watched after her in bewilderment as she went through to the bathroom, presumably to change. At least it gave Harry enough time to get his body under control.

When she emerged back into the room, she was wearing a very attractive nightgown which ended somewhere around her thighs, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful skin of her legs. Ruth cleared her throat, and Harry realised he'd been staring.

"I'll sleep on the sofa," he said, nodding towards it in their very large room.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ruth said. "The bed is more than big enough for both of us. In fact, it's big enough for a family of six." He looked at her, debating whether he should argue or not. His back wouldn't thank him for a night on the sofa, that was for sure. "Besides," she continued, getting into bed and pulling the duvet over her. "I trust you."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be back in five minutes." She nodded and he went through to the bathroom to get undressed, wondering what he should wear in bed with Ruth. In his fantasies, the first time he slept in a bed with Ruth, it had always been after sex, so in his mind, he'd be naked. The reality was filled with many more land mines than that though. He had to sleep in something, so it had to be his shirt and boxer shorts. If he wore any more he wouldn't sleep, and any less might make Ruth uncomfortable. Although, sleeping next to her, he didn't anticipate a good nights sleep in the first place.

When he came back into the bedroom the lights were off and Ruth was curled up under the duvet, looking to all intents and purposes to be sleeping. "Stop thinking and get in next to me," she said.

He took her advice. He laid down and closed his eyes, not really expecting "Ruth I want to ask you a question," he said.

"Mm?"

"Were you… kissing me because you wanted to, or just to remove the bug?"

"Both," she said, and even though he couldn't see her he knew she was smiling. "Go to sleep Harry. I know your brain, and I know you need to sleep. Switch off and sleep."

He knew he wouldn't be able to totally turn his mind off, he never could when he was on an operation, but having her here certainly helped.

* * *

Ruth woke up first, much to her surprise. She knew from working with him for years that Harry was a morning person. First from necessity, then from habit. So it surprised her that she'd woken first. Looking at the clock, she saw why. It was only half past five. A bit too early to be social then. She rolled over and looked at Harry, watching him sleep. A novelty she hadn't expected to experience. His face was relaxed in sleep, the lines on his face were less deep and he looked so at peace.

The only thing she felt sad about missing was to see his hazel eyes. Eyes which were always on her with warmth, intelligence and a shrewd look that always made her feel that he was seeing straight through her. It would be nice to see them without feeling like he knew everything that she thought and felt. That look usually intimidated her, but the rational part of her knew she was over sensitive to it. And she was over sensitive because she felt so deeply for him. And she had an inkling it was reciprocated. Or more than an inkling if she were being honest with herself.

"You're watching me."

"Yes," she said, feeling it was pointless to deny it. His eyes were still closed, but he was smiling.

"Like what you see?" he asked. She was momentarily thrown, but realised he was still half asleep.

"Very much," she said. His eyes popped open in surprise and she laughed lightly. He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Good morning."

"Mm," she said. "So, what are we doing today?"

Harry sighed, being brought out of his fantasy to the realities of their operation. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to deal with the airhead."

"Holly, perfect," Ruth said.

"And I'm going to have words with Chambers about the drugs run. I doubt I'll get anything out of him yet. We're still too new."

"Perfect," Ruth said. "So, give me a suggestion about things I can talk about with Holly. I have no idea what to say to her. We're completely different people."

"Google the latest celebrity gossip," Harry said. "I'm sure those rags are her bible."

"You know, we're stereotyping her terribly," Ruth said. "She's very nice, just not… suitably intelligent."

"Not what you were saying last night."

"Yes, but I've had several hours of sleep to calm down now." She smiled at him. "I can cope with her. I'm worried about you though. Frank is dangerous."

"Yes," he said. "But he isn't going to harm me."

"Mm," Ruth said. "I like you in one piece."

"So do I," he said. Ruth smiled, kissed him, then rolled over, intending to go back to sleep.

"Ruth?"

"It's early. Go back to sleep," she said.

"Okay." And they both did.

* * *

**More soon ish. Thank you for the reviews so far.**


End file.
